Cavesenshi
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru...well sorta. A fanfic for Yorkie-mama, inspired by a few of my typos.


Cavesenshi  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
  
Inspired by some of my typos....  
Since the birth of time there have always been Sailor senshi,   
Perhaps not in the form that we know them now but...  
  
Haruak was strolling through the prehistoric world one day.   
Thinking about the stegosaurus she had killed and eaten for lunch,   
when through the bushes she spied crinkled, green- brown, and   
matted hair. Why there was one of the most fetching creatures   
Haruak had ever seen.   
  
Mihru was strolling down the road Haruak leapt out   
in front of her and beat her fists on her chest.   
  
"Har-uak !!!" she screamed in a deep voice.   
Mihru looked up surprised, but Haruak was unfazed,   
she immediately launched into her wonderful mating dance.   
She grunted and she flapped and she lifted on leg and then the   
other. She ended this loving display with a spectacular flourish   
of jumping around in a circle. She then turned expectantly to   
her female.  
  
"Mihru!" the other female screamed back and waved   
the amorous warrior away. Mihru looked at this newcomer   
stupidly 'Why was this other female trying to mate with her.'   
Annoyed she again indicated that she was not interested.  
  
Haruak was confused; she had carefully, carefully...   
carefully planned this out. 'Why wasn't her chosen female   
responding?' Annoyed she did the next best thing  
"Mihru!" she growled and whapped the other woman upside  
the head with her club. The grabbing the long matted clump   
of hair she dragged her new mate back to her cave.  
  
Setna carried a bid gnarly stick and tiny Hotaur   
was by her side. They saw the profile of a figure stalking up   
the hill, dragging something. Slowly the shape became more  
familiar. It was Haruak, their cave-mate, hopefully returning  
with dinner! Setna suddenly caught sight of the matted   
green hair. What was this? It certainly wasn't dinner.  
  
Setna took one look at Haruak and the tiny figure   
she was dragging along behind her and somehow instantly knew  
that this was not right so she took her big gnarly stick and  
brained Haruak with the heavy end. Fortunately Haruak had  
a very thick skull and she growled at Setna and whapped her  
attacker with her club, but Setna also had a very hard head.  
The two warriors began to beat at each other with their big   
sticks and Hotaur merely watched dumbly while the two bashed  
at one another.  
  
About that time Mihru began to awaken from her club   
induced stupor. She turned and looked around disoriented.   
She got up and then she saw her attacker, attacking someone  
else. Well, she wasn't willing to share her prospective mate  
and turned and commenced to walk down the hill. Haruak   
suddenly noticed that something was missing. She promptly   
sat down to figure out what it was. A half-formed thought   
filtered through Setna's tiny brain and she stealthy began   
to creep the two feet over to where Haruak sat. Haruak not   
being as stupid as some thought she was, noticed that   
there was something creeping toward her and she looked up   
to see her cave mate advancing menacingly on her. Her eyes   
flashed with sudden brilliance and she pointed off into the  
distance at something behind Setna. Setna, highly confused,  
lowered her gnarly stick and turned completely around to   
face the thing Haruak was pointing at. In this moment Haruak   
remembered what it was she was she was missing and ran off.   
It finally dawned on Setna that there was nothing behind her   
and she turned back around her gnarly stick held high. Slowly   
she lowered it as she realized that Haruak was no longer there.   
Shrugging her shoulders she turned around and shuffled back  
to the cave.  
  
Haruak ran through the greenery, looking for Mihru.   
Following the tracks she found to a nearby stream she   
discovered not only Mihru, but also Hotaur. The two were   
picking flowers and weaving them together. When Mihru had   
made a pretty necklace, she lifted it over little Hotaur's   
head and placed it around her neck. The two sat there   
smiling at one another. Haruak watched from the bushes   
and decided now would be the perfect time to make her entry.  
  
Haruak bounded out of the underbrush and stood in   
front of Mihru, hands on her hips and grinning foolishly.  
Mihru's smile died and she scootched on the ground until she   
was facing away from Haruak. Haruak went around until she was   
once again in front of Mihru; Mihru started to turn again.   
Haruak tried to anticipate her move and hurried to get in   
front of her, but she didn't see where she was going and   
tripped over a root. Haruak received quit a shock and   
landed face first in the cold stream. Hotaur let out a   
loud whooping noise and Mihru began to shake with laughter.   
Haruak, was not pleased with this development, she had   
worked a very long time to get this dirty. It also took   
time to develop just the right scent, strong enough to   
command attention, yet still mellow enough not to alert   
prey. Unhappy she stalked away from the water's edge.   
Mihru watched the departing figure and felt a painful   
tug in the area of her chest. Not really sure why she   
got up and followed Haruak. Hotaur was not quit so slow   
to act and she ran up and grabbed her cave-mate around   
the legs. Haruak's pride was still hurt but she picked   
up the little girl. As she turned she caught sight of   
a pretty Mihru standing there smiling at her shyly.   
Hardly daring to hope she held out her hand and was   
pleasantly surprised when Mihru took it.  
  
Later that evening after pacifying Setna with   
Brontosaurus chops she had brought home, Haruak was   
ready to crawl into her furs. Hotaur had long since   
been asleep. Mihru sat facing Haruak's bed still   
tending the fire.   
  
Haruak was sitting on her bed of furs scowling,   
she had this new playmate and she had absolutely no idea  
what to do with her. She folded her arms over her chest   
and pouted, she knew she was supposed to do something   
with her new mate, but she couldn't figure out just what  
it was. Setna was behind Mihru, sweeping out the   
brontosaur bones and she began to notice how Haruak was   
staring at Mihru. She dropped her branch and started   
waving her arms to get Haruak's attention. Haruak   
glanced up at her very strange cave-mate. Realizing   
that she had Haruak's attention Setna began petting at   
herself trying to show Haruak just exactly what she was  
supposed to do. Mihru, noticing the quizzical expression  
on Haruak's face and how the other female was looking   
out just over Mihru's right shoulder, turned around to   
see what was so strange. There was Setna sweeping like   
there was no tomorrow. So Mihru turned back around to   
mind her fire. Setna stopped her furious sweeping to   
wipe the sweat off her brow. She once again began to   
try to show Haruak what she was supposed to do. As   
realization burst upon Haruak's brain she surged to   
her feet with a triumphant grunt. Mihru looked up at   
Haruak and glared at her, confused. Haruak made a   
big production out of straitening her furs. Mihru   
sighed and turned back to her fire. Haruak once   
again glanced at Setna and catching her attention   
she waved the other female out of the cave. Setna   
took the hint and crept away, disappearing into   
the shadows.  
  
Haruak looked at Mihru and walked around   
behind the other female and grabbed her tightly,   
prepared to carry her off to bed. She was just   
beginning to use the moves that Setna had showed her,   
when Mihru brained her with a stick of firewood. Mihru,   
who was just beginning to like the look of the strange  
female warrior who had carried her off, was still not  
ready to forgive her for hitting her with the club.   
Haruak was beaten, but far from defeated. She decided   
to try a more delicate approach, she sat down and   
scooted next to Mihru. Mihru scooted away. Haruak again   
scooted closer and this time Mihru could only retreat a   
little further. They looked at each other their eyes   
sparkling it the firelight. Haruak leaned in toward   
Mihru and the green haired female suddenly grabbed   
Haruak's tunic and they tumbled back onto Haruak's furs.  
  
The next morning dawned bright with the pterodactyls   
crowing in the trees. Haruak bounded out of her cave in a   
very good mood and almost tripped over Setna who had been   
sleeping outside in the dirt. Setna was just beginning to  
get up, when Hotaur raced out of the cave and jumped on top  
of her. Setna gave a disgruntled 'Ooomph' Haruak stood in   
front of their cave and beat at her chest before throwing   
her arms in the air and screaming "Haruak!!!!" Hotaur   
watched this happy dance with interest. Suddenly a figure   
wrapped in furs walked to the mouth of the cave. It was a   
very tousled looking Mihru. The green haired female   
sashayed out into the sunlight, where she ginned at  
Haruak. Interest kindled in Haruak's teal eyes and she   
suddenly let out a victorious yell and grabbed Mihru and   
raced back into the cave with her new mate.  
  
Setna was very displeased not only had she had to   
sleep outside but also now she had to capture breakfast   
all by herself. She took little Hotaur with her to the   
edge of the stream and waded in to catch a fish or two,   
when suddenly a scantily clad warrior leaped out of the   
bushes. Setna was surprised, but Hotaur merely intrigued  
  
"Se-ya!" he yelled. This was his chosen   
female and in a moment he would begin his wonderful   
mating dance...  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
